


What is this feeling?

by PatienceBrody



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatienceBrody/pseuds/PatienceBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor couldn't stand to see her cry. He didn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I'm currently playing Assassin's Creed 3 for the first time and Connor is my favorite Assassin yet. This is actually a work originally born out of a dream. Not sure how good it is, but I wanted to put it to paper. Here it is. Take it as you will. Enjoy.

He didn't understand it at all.

He stood at the opening of Norris's mine watching as his friends tried to comfort the crying woman. Feelings he didn't recognize churned in his chest. He didn't even know why she was crying. Why had she come to Norris?

Logic told him she had come to see Myriam instead of Norris, but his mind was clouded with the strange emotions. He realized he was glaring at Norris without intending to do so.

Giving his head a slight shake, he approached the distraught woman. Crouching in front of her, he brushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes. 

"What's wrong?"

Myriam had wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulders. Norris wrung his hands and stood back. Uncertainty and concern fought for command of his face. But Connor barely even noticed their presence anymore. His eyes were glued to the woman in front of him as she struggled to contain her sobs.

She scrubbed the heel of her palm against her eyes so hard he was afraid she would injure herself. He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and tugged her hands towards him. His thumbs drew circles on the backs of her hands.  _What to say?_

She sighed. "I'm okay now."

The corner of his mouth jerked up. Of course she would say that. But he shook his head. "No you're not."

Her gaze dropped from his before meeting it again. "I will be."

He fully smiled then. "Of that I have no doubt." 

It was then that Myriam interrupted. "She was attacked, Connor. Out towards the Western Border." 

Hot anger erupted in Connor's belly, but he swallowed it down. She had just calmed down. No need to upset her again. 

"When?"

Myriam pressed her lips together.

The girl blinked rapidly before sighing. "Last month."

Thoughts tumbled through Connor's head faster than he could keep track of. Last month? That would make it hard to track him down. Not impossible of course, but difficult nonetheless. He stood, moving away while he planned.

"I'm pregnant."

Connor froze, not even daring to breath as the meaning of those words crashed over him.  _B-but that means..._ He turned to face her. "What?"

She dropped her head. "I... I'm pregnant."

He crouched in front of her again, barely aware that Norris and Myriam had given them privacy. "W-w...? How? I mean, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tear-filled eyes met his. "Because now I'm ruined." 

He pulled her into his arms, suddenly aware of the wetness of his own face. "Never. Not to me."

A sob hitched in her throat.

Connor tightened his grip on the woman's shoulders. "I'll take care of it."

She nodded. She believed in him. He knew that. 

So many of the strange emotions clogging his chest were still unknown to him. But he had finally put a name to one.

Hope.

Hope for a future. And a need to protect it.


End file.
